fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Items
There are over 1500 items in Fantasy Life that can be consumed to boost one's stats, used as a material to craft new items, as a tool to perform a function, defeat enemies or decorate your house. These items can be found in certain locations, from enemies, as a reward from a character or purchased from a shop. To view the list of items in Fantasy Life, see the Category:Items page. Item Categories You can use the tab at the top of your items menu to sort items according to their category. Consumables Consumables consists of Alchemy and Cooking ingredients, food, potions and bombs. These items can be assigned to the pouch for quick access and can be used for certain effects like restoring HP/SP, stat boosts or damaging enemies. Consumables don't need to be assigned to the pouch in order to be used. Consumables of the same kind stack in the inventory unless if they're of a different quality. Materials Materials are items that can be used for crafting. Items in this category ranges from ores to treasure sacks. Materials of the same kind stack in the inventory. Tools Tools, just like weapons, can be equiped by the player. There are tools for every non-combat related life such as pickaxes, axes, fishing rods, saws, flasks, cooking pans, needles, and hammers. Weapons Weapons can be equiped by the player and used in combat. Weapons are sheathed by default and only shown in hand when engaging combat. There are 5 different kinds of weapon types, including: bows, daggers, longswords, greatswords and stafes. Weapons will give the player stats such as attack or magic attack and can even have special effects like elemental damage. Armour Armour can be worn by the player to give defensive and offensive stats. There are 7 slots for the player to equip armour: shields, head, body, legs, hands, feet and misc/other. Armour pieces can give (magic) attack, (magic) defense and elemental defense stats to the player. Some even come with special effects such as resistence to status effects or luck boosts. Decor Decor items can be used to decorate your homes. These items can be crafted by a Carpenter, bought in shops, or given as rewards. Key Items Key items are used and obtained in quests. They can grant you access to certain features or areas but cannot be used as regular items on their own. Key items cannot be sold in a shop or given to other players. Managing your items If you have multiple items of one type, it will only be counted as one item by the game. For example, if you have 5 HP Potions, the game will recognise it as only 1 item and therefore, it will take up 1 item slot. Items in your bag *Items in your bag can be accessed anytime through the game menu. Your bag has a maximum capacity of 500 items (300 without the Origin Island DLC), if you have the all of the bag bliss bonuses. *Any items you receive will be placed into your bag. If you do not have enough storage space in your bag, you cannot receive any more items. *To access items in your bag, go to your menu, then go to "Items". If you wish to equip an item, like a sword, armour or a tool, you must select the "Gear" button in your menu. *You have the option to discard items in your bag by pressing "Sort", then "Choose items to discard". Note that you will not receive any dosh for items you discard, so it is smarter to sell them to a shopkeeper. Items in your storage *Items in your storage can only be accessed when you are in your house. Though it is less convenient than placing items in your bag, you will tend to have a larger capacity of items that can be stored in your storage; up to 1500 items (1000 without the Origin Island DLC), if you have all of the storage bliss bonuses. *If you wish to craft, you do not have to remove items from your storage to use them in crafting. *To deposit or withdraw items in your storage: **Go to your house, then select "My Room", then "Storage"; **Go to your house, stand in front of a wardrobe in your house, and press (A); or **Stand in front of a crafting workbench (for example, a carpenter's workbench), then select "Storage". Category:Game Mechanics Category:Items